Four-in-hand neckties are, per se, old in the art. The conventional four-in-hand necktie, however, suffers from a number of limitations.
The front of the conventional necktie may become soiled through normal use; or accidents may occur, such as food being spilled upon the necktie, which soil the necktie. When the conventional necktie is soiled, it usually must by dry cleaned. If the soiling takes place upon a social occasion, it is difficult, if not in most cases impossible, to have the necktie cleaned since the wearer would then be without a necktie. As a result, the wearer is forced to continue wearing the necktie with the soil exposed, which can be a source of embarrassment.
Conventional neckties are manufactured with a considerable fraction of hemming material continued from the front side of the tie around to the rear. This use of excess material increases the cost of manufacturing the necktie, which is, of course, passed on to the customer.
Conventional neckties, although usually moderately priced items, do consume a substantial fraction of any man's clothing budget. Men often find it desirable to have a separate necktie to be worn with each dress shirt they own. As a consequence, the purchase of a number of shirts often necessitates the purchase of a similar number of neckties to be worn with the shirts.
What is needed is a reversible necktie having two patterned sides. The reversible necktie should be of a symmetric construction in order that either of the two sides may be worn with equal ease and sartorial splendor.